Accidents Happen
by AdenaMentzel
Summary: Maureen's reluctant indiscretion leads to something more...PreRENT, potentially AU depending on how it goes. And that's all you get, so come read it! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, this is a little weird, but I had to write it. I hope you like it...please review!

* * *

"SSSPPPEAAAAKK!"

"Maureen, honey, I heard that you're in the hospital, honey, when you get this message please call me..."

---

Maureen lay in her hospital bed, despising the vile, sanitary scent of the hospital and the harsh fluorescent lights. Benny knocked on the hospital door before cracking it open and sticking his head through. Maureen giggled as his eyes moved from side to side before he entered the room.

"Hey Mo. How're ya feelin'?" She propped herself up against the pillows and shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. I wanna fuckin' be let outta this place!" She whines.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you landed yourself in here." He retorted coolly.

"Don't be an ass, Benjamin. Why are you here?"

"Aww, come on Mo, don't be mad at me!" She rolls her eyes.

"I'm _not_, now why are you here? I know it isn't because you couldn't live without me."

"Oh, right. Your mom called. She seemed really upset—she heard that you were in here. I think you should call her."

"What do you care?"

"Well, first I feel bad for your mom. Second, she won't stop calling and it is really irritating." She rolled her eyes.

"I knew there was an ulterior motive in there. And, out of the kindness of my heart, I will call her." Benny grinned as Maureen picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey Mom."

"Maureen! Baby! How are you?" Maureen rolled her eyes again.

"I'm fine. How'd you--"

"Oh darling, why would you try to kill yourself? Are things really that bad?"

"MOM! I'm fine."

"Oh don't be silly."

"No, I'm serious, I'm fine. How did you know I was in here?"

"Your aunt told me."

"How did she know?"

"Um...she has a friend."

"A friend? Wow. She must be moving up in the world."

"Maureen, do not be facetious."

"So her friend?"

"Mrs...um...something with a C."

"Cohen?" She offered.

"No, no that wasn't it."

"Are you sure?" she asked, puzzled, before looking at Benny. Then it dawned on her.

"Wait, which aunt were you talking to?"

"Cassidy."

"Ma, she's my cousin."

"Isn't that what I said?" Maureen sighs.

"Allison Grey."

"Huh?"

"The name of her friend?"

"Yes, dear, that was it."

"That doesn't start with a C."

"But her fiance's name..."

"Coffin does start with a C. Bye Mom." Maureen hung up.

"Benny, you're girlfriend--"

"Fiancee. Allison?" Benny corrected.

"There's more than one?" She asked obnoxiously.

"Shut it, Johnson. What about her?" He growled, irritated.

"She told my mom that I tried to commit suicide!" She screamed.

"Well, you did." He pointed out nonchalantly.

"How did she know?!"

"Oh, I told her." He stated plainly

"Why?" She inquired angrily. He stared at her.

"Maureen, like it or not, she _is_ my girlfr—fiancee—and she is going to become a part of this family."

"Nobody is to tell my mother anything!" She growled.

"I thought it was your cousin?"

"Shut up Benny."

"Maureen, shouldn't you tell your cousin not to rat you out?"

"Nobody tells anyone in my family anything except me, got it? You better make sure Muffy has that down, or else you're not telling her anything, got it?" Benny put his hands up.

"Alright, fine, I got it!"

"Leave!" She screamed, pointing to the door. He left quickly, running into a doctor who was coming in to discharge Maureen.

--

Maureen walked back towards the loft alone in the October chill, relieved that they had let—well, kicked—her out of the hospital without a psych evaluation of whatever. So what if she wanted to kill herself? Would anyone really care? She entered the cold loft, finding that the power to the loft had been cut again.

"Anyone home?" She was answered by silence. She flopped down on the couch dejectedly. A few moments later, there was a jangling of keys and Benny entered the loft. "Um...Benny, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, startled by her presence.

"Uh, I live here."

"Well so do I."

"Actually, you live with Muffy."

"Au contraire. I just spend most of my time there, but I do, in fact, _live_ here."

"Fine," she sighed. "So what brings you here on this fine evening?"

"Shouldn't you still be at the hospital?"

"Probably. But I have no cash, so they don't profit by helping me." She shrugged. "It's not like I care or anything. I hate that place."

"So you're free to kill yourself if you want?"

"Apparently. Would you stop me?" He shrugs and notes that the bandages have been removed from her wrists and the wounds are exposed. "What the hell kind of answer is that?" she shouts. He shrugs again. Maureen pulls a razor from her pocket and holds it up to her wrist, pushing it in. Benny knocks the blade from her hand.

"MAUREEN! What the fuck are you doing?" He picks up the blade from the floor and throws it out one of the broken windows, then gets a towel and presses it to her bleeding wrist. "Answer me." She slaps his hand away.

"I can do this by myself, asshole."

"Two seconds ago you were threatening to kill yourself. I don't trust you."

"You never trusted me anyway." She growls, narrowing her eyes at him.

"And why should I have?" She glares at him but says nothing. "Maureen!"

"What?!" She roars.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?" He glares at her. "I wanted to see if you cared enough to stop me."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't really, but if you hadn't saved me, I would be dead, no loss."

"And when I did?"

"Apparently you care about me even without knowing..." her eyes grow wide as she realizes what she is saying and she claps a hand over her mouth. He looks at her, confused.

"Without knowing what?"

--

It was the first of August. A hot day, to say the least More appropriate words were along the lines of "smothering" and "oppressive". Maureen lay sprawled across the couch in a state of dress—or undress, rather—that left nothing to the imagination. When worn correctly, her skirt barely covered her ass, and her tank top's low cut barely covered her nipples, and as these pieces were askew and she rarely wore undergarments...Even so, Mark kissed her chastely and went out filming, and god only knew when he would be back.

The heat did nothing to help diminish Maureen's naturally overactive sex drive. Even not having done anything, she was wet. She unconciously dropped a hand down and touched herself lazily and her breathing became slightly labored when the door swung open. Benny. She groaned.

"What are you doing here?" He approached the coach when addressed.

"Thinking that I don't wanna know what else goes on on that couch." She sat up to glare at him, her legs open, tits spilling out of her tank top, a stray curl stuck to her defined cheekbone with sweat. While a more distinguished society would have defined this as "vulgar" or "obscene", Benjamin Coffin's penis decided it was erotic and rather pleasing. She raised an eyebrow.

"My face is up here." He sighed and looked her in the eye. She looked him over.

"Nice boner, Coffin."

"You wanna see what it can do?" She laughed and rolled her eyes, then stopped when he wasn't laughing. "Wait, are you...serious?"

"Why not? It must be awfully lonely getting yourself off every day."

"I do have a boyfriend, you know."

"And he would be where right now?" She looked away. "That's what I thought. Besides, it's not like you never cheat on him."

"Not with his friends."

"Look, I havea girlfriend, remember? You and I are the same, you know."

"You have a point." She paused. "Fine, now get over here before I change my mind." He pushed up against her and kissed her. "No. No kissing—that's how this stays impersonal. Jesus, you need to know these things." He rolled his eyes and took his pants off, put on a condom, then mounted her and began thrusting roughly. She pushed his head down onto her breast, and he sucked it. She flipped them over, taking control.

--

A few weeks after this incident, Maureen began to feel odd. Her breasts were sore and she was moodier than usual. She had a harder time masking her emotions. She went to a clinic.

"You're pregnant."

She didn't want that diagnosis. She didn't want to be tied down to Mark forever.

"You're only a couple of weeks along."

Wait...she hadn't had sex with Mark in probably a couple of months. So that was out. Her fuck buddy was a woman, so that was out. Which left...Benny. Her breathing became labored. She passed out.

--

Maureen found herself back at the loft, she could tell by the smell. She opened her eyes to find April staring at her.

"What...?" Maureen didn't know what to say.

"I found you at the clinic. They said you passed out, so I brought you home."

"Why...?"

"Eh, I needed birth control, you know?" She said, grinning. Maureen nodded. "So, Reen, what were you doing there?" She cleared her throat.

"I...uh..." April glared.

"Reen, you know I'm gonna get it outta ya one way or another." Maureen sighed.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh shit! You gotta be kidding! I thought you guys were having a dry spell!" Maureen began to cry. April held her awkwardly. "You okay, Reen? What'd I say?"

"Well, Mark and I...are having a dry spell."

"So some random dickwad got you knocked up? I thought you were screwing that chick?"

"Well, you see..."

"Yo, do I know the guy?" Maureen nodded.

"That's exactly the problem!"

"So who was it?" April asked, as though digging for some juicy gossip.

"APRIL! Do you not understand how bad this is?"

"Well I won't until you tell me who it was!"

"Benny."

"BENNY!? Like...handsome chocolate manwhore Benny?" Maureen rolled her eyes and nodded. "Mo, you've been jonesin' for that guy since he moved in! How could you not tell me that you tapped that?" Maureen shrugged.

"You were out somewhere or other. I haven't talked to you in forever!" She whined.

"Aw, sorry man, but you know how it is."

"Oh, because Roger and smack are more important than me?" She asked, giving April puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry baby..." April cooed, wrapping her arms around Maureen, who was still lying down. Maureen adjusted to April could lay beside her and curled up, her ear against April's chest, listening to her heart, fighting back tears. April stroked Maureen's hair, and Maureen slid up so she could look April in the eye. April sensed Maureen's feeling of rejection and kissed her lips gently. "Maureen, you know you're the most important thing in the world to me, right?" Maureen nodded, unconvinced, and nuzzled April's neck, looking for comfort. April slid something into Maureen's hand. "Take this. It'll make you feel better."

"What is it?"

"LSD." Maureen nodded. They both took it at the same time, and let the buzz come over them. Maureen straddled April...

--

Maureen awoke alone on the couch, which was normal. April was the one who could function best on drugs. April was also a light sleeper. When one of the boys came home, she would hear the keys and go off to the room she shared with Roger. Maureen smiled groggily, then frowned, remembering the bigger issue. Although Maureen was opposed to abortions, she was pretty desperate. She didn't want to have a baby, much less Benny's. She knew that she should tell him, but she really didn't want to. She had to get rid of it. She was positive that on top of ruining her own life and plans, having this child would certainly kill Mark. And he didn't deserve that, no matter how much she resented the fact that he was never around. He would more than likely kill himself if he found out.

For the next two months, she saw Benny very infrequently, which was normal as well. She would have sex with April and her fuck buddy Joanne when she got too lonely, and everything seemed okay, other than her literally growing burden. She was tortured by it every day, and although she wanted to abort, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Especially without telling Benny first, even though she was convinced that there was nothing he could say to change her mind, even if he wanted to, but she was desperately hoping that somebody could because she knew that she couldn't live with herself if she got an abortion.

--

"Maureen, what aren't you telling me?" Benny looked into her eyes intently as she tried to avoid his gaze to no avail.

"You remember that day?"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"When we had sex, Benny!" She screamed at him.

"Oh, that day. That was a while ago. Why?" She glared at him angrily.

"Think about it, Benny, why would I be bringing it up?"

"Um...a venereal disease?" She smacked him upside the head.

"I've never had one, have you?"

"Well this one time..." She smacked him again. "I don't care!"

"OW! That hurt! Would you stop hitting me and just tell me already!"

"I'm pregnant, asshole!" Benny visibly paled.

"How do you know it's mine?"

"Because I hadn't had sex with Mark for months before I had sex with you. Otherwise I wouldn't have consented!" Benny rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Face it, Maureen, you are a whore!" She recoiled as if she had been slapped, then continued in a deep, angry voice.

"I may be a whore, but Mark is the only man that I fucked before you. I only do women for recreation. Too bad you're a woman with a dick, otherwise we wouldn't be here." He slapped her, and she continued. "Yeah, go ahead, kill me! I'm serious, Coffin, fucking kill me!" He grabbed her throat and she didn't protest. He started to choke her, then backed off.

"I'm not a murderer, Maureen. Besides, you want it. I won't be put in jail for giving a piece of shit like you exactly what she wanted."

"Then I'll jump!" She said, storming out onto the fire escape.

"Maureen, stop this, this is ridiculous!" She stood up on the railing, grabbing the one above to balance.

"Oops, too late!" She said, letting go of the upper rail and beginning to fall forwards. Benny grabbed her before she fell and carried her back into the loft. She slapped him. "Let go of me fuckface!" She screeched.

"Not until you promise that you won't do that again!"

"Only if you tell me what the fuck I can do about the baby!"

"I don't know, Maureen, get an abortion!"

"Oh, so I can't kill myself, I can only kill the unborn baby!"

"Maureen, if you commit suicide, you kill yourself _and_ the baby." She starts crying.

"I don't know what to do!" He puts her down and sighs.

"I don't know what to tell you. I know you are opposed to abortion, and it is one of your huge causes and all, but I know you can't have this baby. It would not be good for either of us, considering where we both are. I would do whatever it took if you wanted to have this child, but that would mean leaving all of this behind."

"You would do that, if I just gave the word?" he shrugged.

"Yeah. I wouldn't object to being with you...if that was what you wanted."

"That's so...sweet and unexpected. But...I don't really...wait." He looked at her inquisitively. She smiled and looked at him. "Okay, here's the deal. It's only seven more months. What if...this is crazy, but...what if we told everyone that we had emergencies and needed to go away for a while? Like...not the same emergency, obviously, and you could come home every now and then, but I can't because I would balloon, but...if I said I had to find myself, or something, and you said your uncle was dying or whatever and then we could like...put the baby up for adoption." He shook his head and smiled.

"You know, you are completely insane, but I think it could work."

"Excellent!" She squealed excitedly. "When do we leave?" Benny sat, pensively.

"Well, we need to find a place to stay...and...that's about it, so...tomorrow?"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the great reviews on chapter 1! I'm glad you like the story! Here's chapter 2, I hope it's not too OOC. Please review! Also, I'm not sure what to make the interval for the pregnancy, but I suspect I'll be done with the pregnancy next chapter. Should I end it there or not-- what do you think?

* * *

Maureen spent her last day in the loft with April. She felt bad that she was going to up and leave April there, alone for seven months with no one to talk to. She promised that she would call April frequently at the loft, which she knew hardly made an ounce of difference to the distraught red head.

She would have taken April with her, honestly, except she didn't think that it would be beneficial to the redhead. April needed to be in the city, she needed all of those people. It couldn't be just any city, though, either, it had to be New York. Besides, she knew April would be okay—she was in love with Roger, for heaven's sake! Maureen knew this to be true because she was very much the same way. But she couldn't stay. She couldn't risk any of her friends seeing her in the street and finding out that she was pregnant. Mark would definitely find out.

She and Benny had decided that they were going to go just about as far away as possible without getting into an environment that was too vastly different from the Village. They had decided upon San Francisco. With Allison's father's backing, they could afford this trip and Benny could afford to fly back frequently. Allison's father had already provided Benny with access to his family's fortune, and Benny had played the family card to win Mr. Grey's sympathy by telling him that his uncle was dying. Family ties were very important to Mr. Grey.

April didn't use drugs that day, other than what she needed to ward off withdrawal. Her mind was as clear and present as it ever was anymore. They made sweet, tender love and rough, desperate love that day. They went as long as they could, all day, everywhere they could. Neither wanted to miss the other, but both knew it was inevitable. They made love in the shower, on both beds, on the couch, on the floor, on the tables and counters, even in the closet and on the fire escape. It was overkill, they knew, and though they weren't really lovers, they needed a way to physically manifest and demonstrate their love and caring for one another.

They cried, smiled, laughed and screamed that day, and went through every realm of human emotion. Maureen was leaving at midnight, she was going to sneak out, but being as April was the only other person in the loft, not much sneaking would be necessary. At eleven, they lay with one another, cuddling, talking.

"Reen I wish you weren't leaving."

"I wish I didn't have to go. But there's no way that I can stay, you know that."

"Maybe the baby will be really really light..." Maureen looked into April's eyes gently, seeing the tears building up and threatening to flow over. She cupped April's face and tenderly kissed her.

"You know that won't happen, Apey. Besides, Mark is practically a fuckin' albino!" April giggled despite her tears.

"How can I fuckin' live without you?" April inquired, burying her face in Maureen's ample bosom. Maureen stroked her hair.

"You'll get over it. You're strong. And you have Roger, he loves you."

"Maureen, you know it's not the same..." Maureen raised her index finger to April's mouth.

"It's only seven months, sweetie, it's not like I'm gonna...like...die or something! I'll be back. Maybe you can visit."

"You know I can't afford that!" She cried.

"Benny can cover it...or you don't have to...I'm just saying it's not, like, the end of the world." She said in a soothing, almost motherly tone. She traced gentle circles on April's knotted back and pressed her swollen lips against April's lovingly, passionately. There was a long pause in conversation.

"Hey Reen?" Maureen dropped her hand to April's waist and absently traced patterns on it while meeting April's eyes.

"Yeah?" April's eyes were filled with tears, some of which were coursing down her face steadily. Maureen kissed the trails and April cried a little harder.

"Just...don't forget me, okay?" Maureen looked at her incredulously.

"I could never. Why would you even say a thing like that?" April looked away. Maureen's voice softened. "Hey, look at me...what's wrong?"

"It's just...it's nothing. Don't worry about it, okay?" Maureen gave her a look.

"You know I'm not gonna let you off the hook, right?" There was a knock on the door. "That's probably Benny..." she says, apologetically.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." April says, choking back tears.

"No, April baby, come on, please don't do this to me." Maureen pleads, desperately. "What's wrong?" Benny knocks again. "I'll be right back, sweetie, don't go anywhere, okay?" April didn't respond. Maureen threw on her clothes and slid the door open so she and Benny could converse.

"Maureen, you ready?" She nods.

"Just...gimme a sec. I gotta clear something up." She hands Benny a small duffel bag. "Take this and wait. I'll be there in a minute, okay?" He nodded and obediently took the bag like a good puppy. She turned back around. "April?" She wasn't on the couch anymore, and Maureen got a little nervous, though she couldn't put her finger on exactly why. She knocked on the bathroom door when she heard water running.

"Go away!" Maureen rolled her eyes and pushed the door open. The lock had never worked. She found April hunched over the toilet, throwing up, her body shaking.

"April, baby..." Maureen cooed. She put her hands on April's shoulders and rubbed them soothingly, but when April finished, she pushed Maureen away and slapped her.

"Don't touch me!" Maureen looked wounded.

"What? Why?" Tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Just leave. I'll be fine." She growled coolly. Helpless and dejected, Maureen left, sobbing. Every fiber of her being screamed for her to stay, but she fought it. Each step was a battle. On the way out, she saw a note on the couch with her name on it. She picked it up, then remembered to deposit the note that she had written for Mark on the aluminum table. She took one last look around. She picked up April's shirt from the ground and hugged it. She stuffed it into her purse along with the letter, not even thinking, before leaving.

--

Maureen climbed into the passenger's seat of Benny's Range Rover, sobbing inconsolably. He felt helpless, but desperately wanted to make her feel better. He didn't know what was going on with her.

"Maureen, are you okay?" She glared at him. "Right, sorry. What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"It's not important. Just drive." He nodded reluctantly and started the car. He saw Mark and Roger at the corner.

"Hide!" He hissed at her. She followed his eyes and panicked. He pushed her down in her seat so she was out of view and started driving. He waved at them as he passed. Once he got a few streets away, he told her she could sit up again. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. He put a hand on her thigh and she tensed a little bit, then forced herself to relax.

"Sorry...I'm just a little out of sorts." He bit his tongue to avoid saying something rude and merely nodded. She pulled herself together relatively quickly, putting on her drama queen persona with ease. She put one of her hands on his and moved it to her pantiless crotch. He looked at her, confused, but she urged him on, so he slid into her and made her come while deftly maneuvering the SUV through the New York streets.

She slid her hand over to his erection so discreetly that he didn't notice until she brushed against it, which caused him to swerve and almost hit a trash can. She laughed evilly before going down on him.

--

Maureen wasn't afraid of very many things, but flying was high on the list of things that she was afraid of. Coming from Hicksville and moving to the East Village was not far enough to warrant a plane flight, obviously. She had only flown on a plane once, and that flight had only lasted about an hour. Even so, she had gotten sick.

Needless to say, it was difficult for Benny to get Maureen on the plane. In the end, he had to carry her onto the plane bridal style with her kicking and screaming all the way. But he managed to get her on the plane. They flew first class, which caused more than a few raised eyebrows, but Maureen was accustomed to that, as was anyone who had ever associated with her in public. Benny knew it was going to be a long flight.

During the flight (or rather both because they switched planes in Texas), Maureen managed to offend everyone else, more or less, in the first class section. Some people were easy to offend and her manner of dress offended them straight off the bat. Others she offended through her promoting her causes and talking loudly and crudely, not to mention badmouthing the citizens of corporate America. Fortunately, they didn't have to deal with drunk Maureen as Benny was being ever the conscientious husband figure, not allowing her to do things that pregnant women are warned against. Unfortunately, they also had to put up with her mood swings, although that only really amounted to her randomly crying more than anything else, although on occasion she did scream at the people who were starting at her or snickering.

The most offending thing, however, was when her morning sickness kicked in. The altitude changes and turbulence didn't mix well with the morning sickness. Additionally offending about the experience was Maureen's perpetual complaining. And the time that she accidentally vomited on the man sitting in front of her on the way to the bathroom. She continued on her way to the bathroom and sat there crying for close to an hour after that. Benny had to go back and get her. For the final hour of the trip, she slept, and the other people in the section were grateful.

Benny found hiself completely intrigued by the sleeping beauty beside him. Even though her pregnancy wasn't otherwise evident, her cheeks had taken on that beautiful pregnant glow. Her beautiful, crazy dark curls were splayed across the airline pillow. Her head fell lightly on his shoulder and she snored softly, so softly that even Benny, whose ear was beside her mouth could barely detect it. He couldn't help but smile.

--

When the plane landed, Benny gently rubbed Maureen's arm. She made a small noise and yawned. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at him.

"Were you watching me?" He cleared his throat. "You were, weren't you?" Her voice was thick with sleep and hopelessly sexy.

"Guilty." She laughed. He cleared his throat again. "We should get going." She nodded and stretched. He grabbed both of their bags from the overhead compartment, and when Maureen reached for her bag he shook his head. "I go it." She looked at him incredulously and shook her head.

"Benjamin Coffin, I don't understand you."

"Well, you're quite an enigma yourself." She rolled her eyes.

--

They arrived at the loft that they were staying in about half an hour later. It looked more or less like the one that they lived in in the Village, only slightly smaller and slightly nicer. The building was newer. There were no broken windows or locks, the lights worked, et cetera. It was already furnished with new things, so the couch wasn't duct taped together or anything like that. Additionally, there was a full kitchen, with a working stove and refrigerator and everything.

Maureen was essentially in heaven. She was so happy that she ran all throughout the loft and squealed. She ran up to Benny, jumped on him and kissed him.

"What happened to keeping it impersonal?" he joked. She hit him.

"Ass."

"Drama Queen." Before she could retaliate, he kissed her deeply. Her breath caught and she almost choked, but managed to work through it to return the kiss. He walked them over to the couch and laid her down gently. She pulled him down on to her, pressing up against him. He slid his hands under her shirt and cupped he breasts. She moaned softly.

They began to undress one another completely, then Benny brought his mouth down to suckle one of her breasts while kneading the other one and vice versa. She moaned wildly and arched her back, then he thrust into her.

--


End file.
